


Harry Potter and his family

by PotterMarauder



Series: Harry Potter and the family that never died [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterMarauder/pseuds/PotterMarauder
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived lives a tragic life. He always seems to attract danger. His life is not as easy as his counterparts. But he has got what his enemy doesn't have. He has his family to help him through it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Harry Potter and the family that never died [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143548
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Lily was seated on the couch at the Potter manor. Just the day before, Fleamont and Euphemia had started showing signs of dragon pox. They rushed to St. Mungo's and has been hospitalized since. James and Sirius has been miserable, they stayed at the hospital the previous night. Remus and Peter were there with them. Lily came back to set the affairs of the manor in manner. 'I am leaving now'  
She said to the house-elf of the Potters', Lory. 

'Ok, Lily' the house elf took the cup of tea from her hand and walked back to the kitchen. Lily was hesitant to take the tea, but Lory would not let her go without any. She used the floo network to come out at St. Mungo's. She walked to the the second floor to the waiting room to find the Marauders crying. This was the first time she must have seen Sirius cry. Remus and Peter were sitting with the both of them. But both Sirus and James were hugging and held on to each other. There were tears falling down James' cheek and his eyes were bloodshot. She walked up to James, bent beside him and asked 

'What happened?' fearing what the answer could be.

'They are....are going to d...die.' James cried and started sobbing into her chest. This was the answer she feared the most. Tears poured down her cheeks as she rubbed James' back. She did not try to stop him from crying himself out. It was important that he cried, pouring his feelings out. Telling him that it will be fine would be a lie. It was only natural that he cried.

His hand fisted a mane of her red hair. There was a choking feeling in her throat and a pulling sting in her navel she only had when she travelled through portkeys(which she hated by the way). In a moment, she was coughing up and gasping for air. She felt nauseated and she knew she was going to puke. Now, it was James' turn to pat her back but as she left the Marauders behind and rushed to the rest room, James followed her suit. In a minute, she was draining her sputum and vomit in the flush.

James was pacing up and down with a grim look on his face. Remus was standing in the other corner of the room with no more than a miserable look. Sirius was still outside in the waiting room of the Potters', They were fearing that she also had been infected with Dragon pox. Although anyone could be infected with it, the disease could prove sometimes to be fatal. The healer tried to get James and Remus to get out of the room but they would not budge. It was not until another minute that the healer yanked the rusty door opened and stood before them with a wide smile. Her brown hair was tired up in a plaid, her eyes with the ebony black orbs had a welcoming look about them. Her dark skin was glowing with happiness. The warm smile on her face gave them some relief.

'Congratulations, You are pregnant.' the healer declared with a smile and walked out of the room to give them some time. 

She was uncertain. They had not planned it. She was still young but she would love to have a baby. 

'I want the baby.' she said in a hushed tone. James looked at her with his eyes. He sensed the certainity in her eyes and his lips stretched to a wide grin.

'Wow, Can't believe I am going to be a father.' James said with a genuine smile. Though his eyes were puffy and red with constant hours of crying, he looked happy. He hugged her tight and kissed her tenderly before letting her go. 

'Wow, congrats. Prongs, Lils.' Remus hugged the both of them and kissed Lily on the forehead before running out to tell everyone else the news.

'James?' Lily asked

'Yeah?' 

'We should tell her' she said uncertainly

'No' he said with a finality in his voice

'Yes. We should. They are her parents too.' she replied 

'No, they aren't. A Death Eater isn't their daughter.' he said harshly

'But-' she continued

'I don't want to talk about this. Not right now, anyway.' he replied just as solemnly

They were sitting in Euphemia and Fleamont's room. They were separated by a glass for they were not allowed to go near them. Red patches were dabbed on their pale faces. Their faces were sullen. Each bone protuding out of their skin. Eyes red, face wrinkled more than ever. It was altogether disturbing to look at them. 'How do you feel?' James asked them

'Just fine' Fleamont mumbled trying to form a smile, but more he tried, the more bony his cheeks looked. Euphemia was successful in doing so.

'We have something to tell you,' he paused for a second 'We are having a baby.' James said, sliding his hand around Lily's waist. He said so without any hesitation. 

'That is so great!' Euphemia exclaimed in joy. 

'I am too excited, I am going to be a grandpa.' Fleamont said jovially but  
James tensed behind Lily and started sweating horribly. 

'How can you behave like that?' He yelled out at them

'James, this is a hospital.' Lily said through clenched teeth 

'Behave like what?' Fleamont asked solemnly

'That nothing's happened.' James bellowed ignoring Lily's stern glare 'Nothing's going to happen. Being excited for a grandchild you will not even be able to see. How can you... pretend.....?' The rest of the words were drained in the tears which started streaming down his cheeks. Lily continued patting his shoulders as he sobbed uncontrollably. 

'How can you pretened that you are not going to leave us behind?' Sirius completed his words, he was also on the verge of tears. Sirius had been a surrogate son to them since he was sixteen. Four years ago he had ran away from his parents', who only despised Sirius for what he was. After that, the Potters took him in like their own son. 

'Silence, please. This is a hospital.' the nurse gave them all a glare before going out of the room. 

'So, do you expect us to...' Fleamont started coughing before he could complete his sentence.

'Mope around all day,' Euphemia filled in 'Yes, we are afraid. We.... won't see our grandson but remember this-The ones who love us never really leave us, you can always find them in here.' she raised her gaunt arm and pointed it towards their hearts. That was all they could say. A minute or two of uncomfortable silence filled it, accompanied by muffled sobs of James and Sirius. 

'Well, we had something we wanted you to do.' Lily filled in the silence.

'Go ahead' Euphemia said with a sallow-smile

'To name our child.' they said in unison.

They both smiled at each other before asking them 'For a girl, or a boy?' 

'Just give the names for both.' James replied wiping the tears off his face

'Henry' Euphemia said gleefullywhile looking at her husband.

'No. Not Henry. He did not like that. Harry. Yes, Harry.' Fleamont said in a rush before diving into his coughs once more.

'Harry, it is. If it's a boy.' Lily nodded.

'If it is a girl, it must be Daisy.'  
Fleamont added and Euphemia nodded in agreement. Lily was touched deeply. That is what her mother's name was. She had died just two months ago leaving her dad alone.

'Thank you' she said. She wanted to hug them but owing to the circumstances, she could not. 

'It's nothing. It is your child, after all' Fleamont mumbled

'When will Jane come?' Euphemia asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

But that was it. They were being hauled out of the room by the nurse. Euphemia and Fleamont looked expectantly at Lily who give them a curt nod with a small smile. Their faces lit up with a wide grin at that.

When Lily opened the door, a girl was standing in front of her. Her jet black hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her forehead was creased with lines. Her eyebrows were crescent-shaped and furrowed in concern. The sea of her brilliant celurian blue eyes was highlighted by her puffy and red bays of her eyelids and there was a stream of tears running down her high cheekbones. Her nose was scarlet with cold. Her rose red lips were parted and she was gasping for air. She had a violet blue cloak draped around her shoulders. She panted heavily as her eyes settled on Lily and a sanguine look manifested in them. Then, they turned to James and her eyes posed a guilty look. She would never apologize, Lily knew that. She did not have anything to apologise for. Then, she turned to Sirius, and Lily saw the same look she used to see three years ago. She looked in Sirius' eyes but found nothing like it. There was disgust and loathing, pure loathing in his eyes.

'What the hell are you doing here?' James asked in a cold voice

Jane didn't register James had said anything to her. She rushed past him to the glass shaft. 'Mum! Dad!' she cried 

'Jane' replied the both of them

Lily pushed the Marauders out of the room and walked out herself leaving them alone for a while.   
'We can't leave them alone with her.'   
James bellowed

'Yes, we can. She won't hurt him.' she replied coolly 

'But-' James began

'James, just let it be. Okay? She will see them and go back.' she replied irritably 

James leaned against the wall of the waiting room. Sirius was beside him, he still had not said anything. Remus was staring at Lily, she gave him a reassuring smile which settled him for a while. Peter was by James' side, looking from James to the door. 

It was not until another five minutes that the door swung open and walked out Jane. She was sobbing hysterically. Lily moved forward and they both seized each other in a bone-crushing hug. They both cried on each other's shoulders for a minute until a cough disturbed them.

'Jamesie' Jane said turning to him

'Don't talk to me. Just get out of here before I kill you.' He rasped coldly

'"Get out of here", Didn't I tell you I am not going anywhere?' she replied 

'You think you can come back after what you have done?' Sirius yelled at her this time 

'Whether you like it or not, I am coming with you.' She replied calmly

'Well, I am going to report you to the Aurors.' replied James

'How? I don't think I have a criminal history.' she replied sitting in the chair next to the door

'You have the dark mark.' Sirius debated accusingly 

'Oh, I don't think so, sweety.' she replied slipping her robe off her arms to reveal her skin. There was not a single mark on it. Lily was not astounded. She knew Jane was doing what they had planned.

'Come on, James. Let her-' Lily began

'What? Let her live with us. Let her come back after what she have done-' he was yelling on the top of his voice

'And what is it exactly that I have done?' Jane asked skeptically

'What? You barge in here and ask what you have done. You became a death eater. You bi-' he stammered 

'I am not a death eater.' she replied through gritted teeth

'Yes, you are.' he said

'No. I am not.' 

'Yes. I you are.' 

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Ye-'

'Shut up' Lily screamed 'She's going to come with us. Fleamont and Euphemia said so.' she gave Jane a questioning look

'Yes. They did.' she replied firmly

'How could they-' James would not deny his parents' wish, Lily knew that. It would be hard, maybe stupid to let her come and live with them for him but he did not know what Lily knew.

They survived for another couple of days before taking their last breaths, both dying in the same day. The funeral was held the following day. Most of the wizarding community was there, the Abotts who also lived in Godric's Hollow, the Longbottoms, the Prewetts, the whole Order, Daniel, Lily's father, few of the villagers and a lot of people from the wizengamot. Regulus Black also joined in. In October, around Halloween, Sirius received a letter from Regulus:

Dear Brother,  
How are you? You must be wondering why I am writing to you. I have something important to tell you. The Dark Lord is worse than one can imagine. He is himself a half-blood. I had been brainwashed, I lived with muggles for a while. They were pretty nice and their ways are fantastic. I think I might have discovered about Dark Lord's secrets. The Dark Lord has been wary of me, I don't have a lot of time before he kills me. I need you take me out of here. You know where I am. I hope you will help me.

Yours lovingly,  
Regulus Black

He was at the Lestrange manor with his favourite cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius ignored the letter but James and Remus convinced him to rescue his brother. Then, warily they rescued Regulus Black. Regulus was living with Sirius and Remus in London even though the three of them lived most of the days with Lily and James. Sirius still despised him from the bottom of his heart. Regulus joined the Order, but still had no idea about Voldemort's secret.

James had moved into the master's bedroom, it made him feel closer to his parents. Lily was still hesitant to do so. Jane was living with them in her old bedroom. James was still not speaking to her. The Marauders would also be around here most of the time. The loss did not stop until them from joining Moony on the full moon. Lory and Fiona, being the overprotective house-elves they were, would not let Lily do any work.  
'Lily is ought to be careful. She is carrying the next heir of the Potter family. Yes, she is.' 

It was five in the morning when Lily woke up with a crash, she looked around to see James was not in bed beside her. She grabbed her wand from the bedside table and stealthily prowled out of the room. She turned to her left and saw the door of the next room slightly open, with a speck of light coming out of it. She slowly yanked the door open and breathed in a sigh of relief. There was James, his wide messy hair was tangled more than usual, his glasses were on the floor beside him. His apple red lips had stretched into a cute sheepish smile, under his beautiful hazel brown orbs, the caves were dabbed with heavy bags. 

'What are you doing up so early, James?' She whined, her exasperation had evaporated because of his cute smile

'This was my room when I was a kid. I told you so, didn't I? Well, this will be Daisy's room now. So, I was decorating it.' 

Lily noticed so, as she looked around, she saw a baby cradle in the middle of the room, there was a wall-hanging dangling by the ceiling, just above the cradle. Beside it was a table, from which James had presumably fallen. The room was painted in red colour. A lion was painted on a poster with Chivalry and Bravery written in golden letters on it. There were red banners and curtains around the room, there were also a few posters of Pride of the Portree, James' favourite Quidditch team. Most prominent among them was of a blonde boy, hardly twenty-one years old. His face was a sleek one, sharp jawline, his high shining cheekbones gave him a handsome look. His eyes were charcoal black which winked at her, he was on a broom and his hands were stretched out trying to clasp the golden snitch. 

'You know, you can't fashion Harry according to you.' She said rolling her eyes

'Of course, not. She will fashion herself like this. She is going to be the best seeker or the best beater. And she will be sorted into Gryffindor, the Potters have been traditionally sorted into the same house.' He replied, his chest swelling in pride

'You are still a toe-less rag, aren't you?' She asked as James pulled her closer to him, so that they could look close into each others' eyes. 

'By the way, it's she, Daisy. Not he, Harry.' He said

'No, it's Harry.' She replied solemnly, trying to finalise the argument 

'So, you want a Harry, huh?' He asked brushing her red hair aside 

'Yes. With your raven hairs and hazel eyes. Though, not messy as yours. You want Daisy?' 

'Yep, Just like you. Green eyes and red hair.' 

His hazel brown eyes stared into her deep emerald ones as he leaned in a closer. Close, so that Lily could see the honey-coloured tilt around his brown pair of moons. Close, so that Lily could see the mischief glow in his eyes as the light hit his pupils.

'Brush your teeth, Jamesie.' she hauled him away and walked out of the room, smirking before he could kiss her.

Christmas was approaching, Lory and Fiona had done most of the work. No one was in the mood to celebrate the holidays but the thought of having a baby would cheer James up. 

Marlene Mckinnon and Alice Longbottom also came around to cheer Lily up, when they would be free of their Order and Auror business. They were her only friends left. She was as not close to Marlene as she was to Alice. MacDonald was killed shortly after graduating, Severus was another story. Now, Jane, her bestfriend was back. Monica Abott also came around a lot, just a month ago she has delivered a baby girl named Hannah. Lily and Monica took an instant liking to each other at the funeral. She, Lily and Jane would chat for hours before Monica would leave to go back to the Abbott manor on the other side of the village.  
Prewett brothers would also visit for Order business and stay late chatting up with the Marauders about their pranks. The Marauders would work late for the sake of the Order. Lily was not working owing to her condition. Dumbledore and McGonnagal would also visit a lot.

Christmas was a nice cosy dinner. The whole order, The Abotts and Daniel Evans joined in. Dumbledore came for an hour and was gone. They invited the Dursleys too, Petunia was also pregnant. Both of them would only talk to Mr Evans and look at all others with wary eyes. 

They did not have Euphemia and Fleamont but they were going to have a baby. This made this Christmas spectacular, the best and worst Christmas.


	2. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters are blessed with the best thing that ever happened to them.

Time flew by, and Alice had found out that she too was pregnant and due in July, the same time Lily was in. So, naturally, she had taken leave off her work. It was too risky a job in these times. So, Lily, Jane, Alice and Monica would hang out together now. The both of them were convinced by Lily that Jane was not harmful. So, the friendship between them continued. Lily's father, Dan Evans have had a heart attack and died. After the funeral, Petunia promised her that she will not see her ever again. 

Lily was in her and James' room. James was at work. Jane was down on the quidditch pitch. She had asked her to come, Lily said she will be there in five minutes. But she zoned out. Thinking about her dad's funeral. Thinking about her sister. How the things have changed within the last nine years. Petunia and Lily used to be very close. Petunia was Lily's elder sister. They would walk to their school together. Petunia would show hell to the children at school who were mean to her (Not that Lily didn't show them a place worse than hell). She was protective and assiduous. Lily knew she was the best sister one could ask for. 

But all of that changed when Lily received a letter from a school. Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Petunia grew jealous of her little sister and started being aloof. She even wrote a letter to the headmaster of Hogwarts to get admitted into the school. She obviously didn't get in. As time passed she conceited herself as a muggle. Lily would write to her every week and she would also get a reply in a different handwriting than Petunia's. She was no fool, she knew it was written by her mother. She did not want her to know that her sister hated her. Petunia's favourite time was when Lily was at school. Lily missed her a lot then, and if Petunia did, she did not show it. When Lily was home, during the Christmas or summer breaks, she was derisive of everything she told her family about Hogwarts or magic. Lily tried to keep magic as apart from Petunia as much as it was possible. She tried to mend her relationship but she was as impertinent as she could be. Now, it has all come to end. Truthfully, Lily felt relieved but she told herself she should not feel that way, she felt guilty now. Memories welled up in her eyes in the form of tears. But she would not cry. She will not be weak. Then, she heard Jane call her.

She tidied herself. Tied her hair up in a ponytail. Blinking back her tears, she walked to the quidditch pitch. Jane was waiting on a broom for her. She picked up a Nimbus 1945 from the broom cupboard and rode on it. She flew in the air. In a minute, they were battling for the quaffle. Lily was not as good as Jane. She did not play in the Gryffindor team as a chaser like Jane. But she surely found it amiable. She was relishing this memory with her bestfriend.

James has just finished his watch. He was taking Lily to London for dinner. It had been a long time since they went out for dinner. With her brat of a sister home, they could not spend any time alone. He apparated to a deserted alleyway in Godric's Hollow. He continued walking to the path leading up to Potter Manor. The manor was surrounded by many guards and anti-apparition jinxes. James and Lily have duelled with Voldemort for two times and have been able to escape without any fatal harm. The Death Eaters were after them. 

The gate opened up. James continued to walk and knocked on the door to the manor. 

'Who is it?' came a squeaky, little voice 

'James Henry Potter' 

The door opened and James looked down to see an elf with wide black eyes, batty ears, in piece of cloth gaping at him. James concentrated on his mind. He looked down to find his brown paws and stag-like body. He transformed back before Lory let her in.

There were two chandeliers hanging by the ceiling, it was brightly lit by a by several bulbs illuminating the living room. The floor was made of wood in chocolate brown colour. The centre table was of oak wood surrounded by the couches. There were four portraits hung up on the wall above the fireplace. There were several couches and sofas which could accumulate thirty people in them. There was a staircase leading up to the floors above. The manor was double-storeyed with five rooms on each floor. One of the rooms on the first floor had been converted to a potions lab to help Remus with his "furry little problem". There was a garden with all sorts of flowers and trees adding to its beauty. There was a quidditch pitch in the backyard. That is where James learnt flying on a broom for the first time.

Lily was perched on one of the couches watching her telly thing. She did not seem to enjoy it very much. She wore a beautiful red satin dress. Her hair was laid down-free. Her crescent eyebrows were the clouds above the mountains of her eyes from which she sees the valleys of the world. Her emerald green eyes which were the dams to her unshed tears were outlined with a jet black eyeliner. Her high cheekbones were glossed with blush. The caves under eyes were smudged with heavy bags. She had indeed tried to hide the spray of freckles across her nose but to no use. James could never grow tired of counting them. Her cheeks were glowing like the dazzling beauty of the moon. Her lips were accentuated with cherry lipstick. Her belly protuded as if it had been filled with a football. Of course, it was Daisy, according to James.

'I'm home' he walked to her and kissed her fiercely before letting her go. She nuzzled into his chest. 

'What are you watching?' he asked her as he saw the man in the television in weird muggle clothing coming out of a police box.

'Doctor Who'

'What's it about?' 

'It's about a time lord who travels in time and helps mankind.' 

'So-'

'Now, stop making small talk to me and let's go!' 

'Hey! There's no need to be cheeky with me. What has got your knickers in a twist?' 

'I am sorry, it's just hormonal. I just want to get out of this hole!' she screamed into his heart.

'Hey, it has ten rooms' 

'Yeah, live here for straight eight months and it feels like a rat's bill.' 

'Where is she?' James asked her.

'In her room' 

'Are you ready?' 

'No, I always hang out like this on the couch,' she replied sharply 

'You do'  
James ignored it this time. It was hormonal, he knew. After this is over, he would beat the crap out of her by teasing her for being so irritable.

They flooed to Leaky Cauldron. From there, they walked to a muggle restaurant hand in hand, though, James knew it was irritating Lily very much at the time.

James got them a table where they sat, chatting through dinner. Lily would pass some of her sassy comments from time to time. 

After the dinner, they took a walk through muggle London. They looked at the London bridge and the twinkling stars punctured in the sky. The moon was at the peak of a cloud gleaming through the shadows. The sky looked wonderful. James turned to look at Lily, who seems to have eased up a bit and back to the kind-hearted, smiling girl she was. It was eight on the clock now, and the time to get back home was ticking nearer. 

They were seated in a chair, in a deserted park, canopied by the pendulous overhanging green trees, pridefully gawking down at the people walking through, showering some passers-by with it's dry brown leaves. James felt a sudden warm feeling spread in his heart and he saw that they were acquainted with a blue scops owl. It said in an excited voice: We are at St. Mungo's. Alice is in labour.

James hated to go to that hospital, the one where his parents had died. It would bring back all the memories. The last time he went with Lily, he freaked out and fell over a patient in a wheelchair breaking his right leg and hip bone in the process. He did pay for all his hospital bills after that. Now, Jane would go with her after lots of arguments.

'You don't have to go, you know?' Lily said, sounding sweeter than she must have been the whole day. James shook his head earnestly. 

'We should' he turned to face her with a smile. 

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. The inn was crowded as usual. People's fingers were clutched around their wands tightly. Tom, the landlord waved at them. They were about to floo out to St. Mungo's when a large thud echoed through the cauldron. The people started walking out of the door. They couldn't apparate from here because of the anti-apparation jinxes. James and Lily were still there. This was common nowadays. From nowhere, death eaters would start coming and killing the common people across the street. James and Lily had escaped Voldemort two times now which in turn, had only increased the Dark Lord's wrath. Now, he wanted to kill them to prove that no one can escape Lord Voldemort. 

Now, the thing happened which they feared the most. A pale man with absolute fury in his deep brown eyes and black hair stood before them. He looked at each of them with an intense scowl on his face. 

'Go' James nudged Lily   
She did not react but stood there, glaring at Voldemort. 

'We meet again, mudblood and blood- traitor.' He said with utter calmness

'Let Lily go and I will fight' James replied trying to not tremble with fear. He had been taught to act calmly  
while duelling.

Voldemort laughed 'You think I came here to be merciful on your wife. You all will die, and along with you your unborn filthy blood traitor child shall also die.'

Then a red light emanated from James wand towards Voldemort but he ducked it with just a flick of his wand. He then aimed his wand at Lily and,  
muttered something. The next thing he knew a green light had hit a chair, which by itself had intercepted its path. James turned to look behind and found a tall and thin man with a white beard, in a silver cloak. His nose looked crooked like usual but the twinkle in his eye was gone for now.

'We meet again, Tom.' he said in the same calm voice. 

'Don't call me that!' Riddle shouted.  
Then there were jets of lights and spells flying in the room. 

Dumbledore did not budge while fighting. His grasp firm in his wand and he seemed to be overpowering Voldemort. A flame lit up in the fireplace, and one by one the Marauders filed out of it. In another moment there were waving of wands and mutterings and bickerings. Sirius was duelling with Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus with Dolohov. Peter stood by a side observing everything, shaking with fear. Severus Snape was duelling with James. He did turn pale when he saw Lily but he was overpowering him. A red light came out of Snape's wand and made it's way towards James. James was able to flick it but it left a red gash on his right arm. He was debating if he should leave all of them or start here and fight. He did not care for his own life but he did care for his wife, Lily and his unborn child.

'Leave' Dumbledore said to them before engaging again in the duel. James laced his fingers with Lily and ran towards the fireplace. He took some floo powder in his hands. There, he was Severus Snape, watching everything but not doing anything to stop them. James managed to catch his stare before he was engulfed in green flames. They came out at St. Mungo's. He obviously could not think about anything else but Lily and his baby. He felt a pang of guilt leaving his friends and Dumbledore behind facing all those dark wizards. But he knew, with Dumbledore with them, they will come out just fine.

'I thought we were going home.' Lily said. He looked at her, she looked pale, her emerald green eyes were embedded with fear. 

'No, Frank and Alive must be waiting for us'. They consulted the receptionist before going to the second floor, wherein a room, Alice, Frank and Augusta Longbottom were gathered. They waited outside in the waiting room. They looked around to find some people they didn't recognise (Alice and Frank's relatives), the Abotts, Moody, Marlene, Emmilene Vance and the Prewett brothers were hushed up in the waiting room.   
'Are you fine?' was the first thing they got from them. After assuring them that they were fine and convincing James that Lily didn't need to go see a healer, they sat down in the lounge. 

'It might take some time.' Marlene told them

'So, we already have four kids for Hogwarts in the same year. Hannah, Frank and Alice's son, your child and Molly's son.' Fabian told them pointedly at the bundle in Monica's arms, trying to lit up a conversation.

'Your sister had a son again?' Lily asked him nibbling on the piece of chocolate in her hand.

'Yeah. Ronald. Bad luck for her. She doesn't mind, though. Named his middle name after Billius.' Gideon replied. Billius Prewett was the eldest of Prewett brothers. He lived in Washington in the states for MACUSA where he was trying to win the support of American wizards to join the war against Voldemort.

'So, Alastor how's the new leg suiting you?' Fabian touched a sensitive nerve.

Moody gruntled in response.  
'It's luck that the ministry did not throw him out of his job.' Gideon joked up. Everyone chuckled at that.

'I can throw you out of your job, you know?' he replied darkly

'Come on, Mad-Eye, don't take it personally.' Gideon said trying to pretend to be hurt.

Moody was framing a response but Lily cut him off 'I hope Professor Dumbledore gets off fine.' 

'That is the most foolish thing I've ever heard. No one can touch Albus. Even if it's Voldemort.' Moody growled

Just then, the door opened and walked in a completely sombre Dumbledore followed by Aberforth, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

'Professor, are you alright? What happened? Did he esc-' Lily started firing questions at him.

'Please call me Albus. It has been two years since I was your professor. I am alright. As per Tom, he got away with the help of his followers. Though, I think Sirius did get hurt a bit.' He pointed at Padfoot.

Everyone noticed the crepe bandage on Sirius' arm. Sirius winked at Lily and James.

'What did you do, Sirius?' Lily asked him, her brows furrowed in concern.

'He tried to duel with Bellatrix and Severus alone.' Remus replied glaring at his friend

'And I held them off.' Padfoot tried to wave his arm in the air before yelping in pain and getting it back inside his cloak.

'You would have died, Padfoot. If I hadn't intervened.' Remus said spitefully

'Don't be stupid. Snivellus would have died if you wouldn't have intervened. And, Wormtail, how you got into Gryffindor is beyond me. You just stood there in a corner, observing everything ready to watch me die.' Sirius shouted at him. Then, turned pink when he realized what he has said. Remus hooted loudly in the victory of Padfoot's acknowledgement.

'Hush up, everyone. I am sure we wouldn't want to disturb Frank and Alice's day. Now, would we?' Dumbledore silenced everyone.

This time, the door of the maternity wand yanked open and Frank with the widest smile appeared on the threshold 'It's a boy'! A boy! Come on, inside.' he shouted and James looked at Lily, she gulped. He knew she was avoiding the urge to say 'Of course it is, you dimwitted man. You found that out four months ago.'

Everyone moved in. Alice was in a bed holding a bundle of clothes in her arms, Augusta was peering above her shoulder and smiling at the baby.

'Three at a time. Get out.....' the nurse pushed everyone out until only Dumbledore, James and Lily were left inside.

'Wow, he is so tiny' James remarked while Dumbledore had the baby in his arms. Dumbledore passed him to James and Lily. 

'Meet your godson, Neville Longbottom.' Alice said smiling at the both of them. 

'Thank you' Lily said through a smile, still not taking her eyes off Neville. 

'It's rather obvious.' She replied.  
They hung out at the hospital till two on the clock in the morning. It was finally time to go home. Alice had been discharged from the hospital. So, they were about to leave the waiting room when Lily hushed 'James' 

'What? You peed in your pants.' Padfoot said and chuckled at his joke.

'No, no. My water broke. You dumbass.' She screamed at him

'So, Lily Potter's swearing now.' Padfoot remarked 

'You are not helping.' She glared at him.

'What do I do? Oh God, Oh..' James looked like what you can only describe as perplexed. 

'Get her inside the ward and call the healer.' 

So, they all went inside the maternity ward Alice was in and set Lily down on the bed. The healer came, ran some tests and told them it might take some time. So, again in fifteen minutes, the whole Order was back inside the waiting area. Jane was also there this time. And in another fifteen minutes, Lily was screaming on the top of her voice and had clutched James' hand tightly. There was a sound of snap and  
'Ow!' James cried

'So, you think that hurt sweetie?' Lily asked rather sweetly 

'Lils, I think you broke my hand.' James said still gasping through the pain, as he looked at his hand going blue.

'So, you did think that it hurts.' She clutched his hand even tighter.  
James swore that this day must have been the only day in which Lily was swearing like Padfoot. In the next few minutes, she made him feel guilty for getting her pregnant and swore she will never have sex with him ever again. And the more soothing words, the more abused he got. 

After, another period of constant screaming and shouting, a cry echoed through the room. 

'It's a boy' the dealer announced and took the baby to clean before giving him to Lily. She took him and they both just looked at him for rather a lot of time. They both clasped each other's hands and James did not mind it this time. He was just like a red lump with a tuft of jet black hair. He was not crying now, he was just gaping around with his emerald green eyes.

'He has your eyes.' James said to her

'And your hair.' She said ruffling the patch of his hair on the top of his head

'You will be spending a lot of time with a comb then.' He said quietly

'I don't mind it. I love him with all of it. Our Harry James Potter.' She said and kissed his forehead. She and James were both crying now. 

The whole order was inside now. By this time Hagrid had also arrived. The healer had been pushed out by Gid and Fab. 

'So, Jane, you are his godmother. And who is his godfather?' Lily asked Sirius and Remus. They had been given the task to choose the godfather our of them with mutual discussion. Remus had stated that he can't be a godfather because of his "furry little problem" but Sirius could not let him go on without a fight. James couldn't argue about Jane being Harry's godmother for it was Lily who had to choose her and James who had to choose the Godfather.

'I am' he announced. Lily gave Harry to Sirius. 'Your godson, Harry James Potter.'

'I am so touched.' he said dramatically.

'Hey, Prongslet, You are just a big red potato, aren't you? We will party a lot and a lot of girls. We will not tell your mum about the last part.' Sirius cooed the baby and added the last part after Lily's 'Hey' 

He was silent then. He looked at the baby for a long time, as though scanning him. Then tears welled up in his eyes.  
'I'm not crying.' He said looking around the room with a pout. 

'So, Sirius Black does have a heart.' Said Moony with a wide grin

'And Prongslet' James scowled 

'You will not get my boy hooked up with girls.'

'Don't be stupid. Prongslet's good. Lils, I choose to ignore you. Moony, it was just because of the... I... am feeling sleepy.' 

'We saw you......' And they were off to their gruesome infamous bickers. It went on until Gid interfered them.   
Remus and James gave Sirius the eye (the eye is the expression they give each other to warn them of an approaching prank). So, Sirius started passing Harry to everyone until he was in Hagrid's arms and Hagrid started sobbing hysterically. Harry was in Wormtail's arms when he started crying again. So, Harry was back in Lily's arms. 

The door yanked open and walked in Regulus Black with the polite expression he always carried.   
'Sorry, I must have got the message late.' He said greeting everyone with a smile. 

'No one asked you to come.' Sirius mocked

'Sirius' Lily gave him a stern look and turned to Reg.

'So, this is..' He said   
'Harry'

Finally, they all retired to their homes,   
And Harry was finally home now.  
The elves were by the fireplace waiting for them. When they saw then with the bundle in Lily's arms, their faces lit up. Lily gave Harry to Lory and she cooed over the baby.

'Harry has Potter hair' the elf squealed in delight. 

'And Lily's eyes' 

When they were done with him, James carried him to where the portraits of the Potters were hung up.

'Named him after me, that is very touching?' Said the short, bald man with pompous looks and an excited smile spread across his face. There were only four portraits here, of James' grandparents, Henry and Dorothy and Fleamont and Euphemia. They looked fondly at Harry before congratulating James and Lily. 

'I love you and Harry.' James said as he leaned to kiss her  
'I love you and Harry too.' Lily replied deepening the kiss.

Later, before retiring to sleep, Lily knew she was the happiest woman in the world. But she did not know that it is not going to stay the same for long.

'Turns out, I was right he is Harry.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be back with another chapter by the end of this month.


	3. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters learn about the Prophecy.

'Sirius, why don't you just get out of the kitchen?' Lily screamed at Sirius. He had just dropped the entire contents of the refrigerator on the floor. They were having a garden party. Most of the wizarding families were invited, the Longbottoms(Alice was helping her in the kitchen), the Abotts(Monica too was in the kitchen), the Greengrass, the Bones, the Weasleys, some other families, the Order would also be there for safety purposes. The Potters used to have these parties with the close family friends they were close to. But they have lost touch in some recent years.

Now, it was Dumbledore's plan to lure more people into the Order.

'Did you invite your cousin, anyway?' She inquired of him hosting around helping him tidy up the kitchen 

'Andromeda, yes. She was hesitant to come though, with Reg here and all.  
As we are on the topic. Why the hell did you invite Reg?' Asked Sirius

'He is the only Black left who hasn't been cast out of the family. Plus, he doesn't have any family left. All of his friends are death eaters. He needs us. So, why don't you keep your ego aside and be nice to him. He is your younger brother.' She said waving her waving her wand over the contents and filling them back into the cupboard. 

'I rescued him, isn't it enough? He is fooling us-' 

'Come on, Sirius! Not that again.' Alice exclaimed from the far end of the kitchen 

'No, he is a spy for Voldemort. Why do you think people have been dying from the Order? I am telling you, there is someone who is passing the information from inside the order to Voldemort and his midgets.' Sirius went on and Lily let him with a sigh. 

'Yes, Padfoot is right. Who else could it be other than Regulus?' Peter said giving him his vote of confidence.

'No. It all comes down to if we trust Dumbledore. He trusts your brother and so do I.' Remus said trying to end the conversation. 

'First of all, he is not my brother. And, Dumbledore could be fooled.' 

'No, he can't be. He is Dumbledore-' 

'Come on, even we fooled him. Did he find out about our animagus forms-' 

'Yes, he did....'  
And they were off to fighting again until Lory yelled at them and hauled them out of the kitchen.

'Anyway, is the pie ready?' Monica asked Alice and the topic was directed to the party. 

'Do you trust Regulus?' Monica asked Lily after quite a time.  
'I don't know. Dumbledore does.' 

'But he does seem reserved.' Monica countered

'And to mention where he disappears off to.' Alice added 

'I don't know. Order business. It all comes down to if we trust Dumbledore.' Lily mimicked Remus' solemn voice and they all snickered at that until the Marauders had woken up the kids again, and as usual, were unable to calm them down.

So, the garden party started at six on the clock. Jane was supposed to be in her room. People in the party might not trust her. Regulus came first, being the punctual man he was.  
The other families were there. The Prewett brothers and the Marauders were more than enough to entertain everyone. Then the Bones arrived, Edgar and his wife Gwen Boned were already in the Order, he had a sister Amelia Bones who was in the Department of Magical Enforcement, and also a brother with his wife and daughter Susan. Then, the Greengrasses arrived, they also had a daughter named Daphne. Bathilda Bagshot, a woman living in the village came. She was not the very best of acquaintances but she was friends with the Dumbledores, so it worked out. Then, the Weasleys came with their six boys. 

'Good evening, Mr and Mrs Potter' greeted Arthur and Molly Weasley.  
'Just James and Lily, please'.

'Thank you for inviting us, Mr and Mrs Potter' said the small boy, who was Percy. There was a crash in the living room, and then Lily looked around to see a nine-year-old girl with bubblegum pink hairs kneeling beside a dismantled umbrella stand, trying to set it straight.

'Oh, Droomie and Ted' Sirius greeted Andromeda and Ted Tonks who had just come out of the green flames.

'How have you been doing Nymphadora?.' 

'Just Tonks' the girl said rather fiercely. They all came inside and greeted everyone else. Andromeda flinched when she saw Regulus. They locked eyes for a minute before they launched into each other's arms. Lily saw a scowl form on Sirius' face. Nymphadora's(or Tonks) hair changed to a fiery red when she saw Remus. She later explained her metamorphmagus abilities. When Caroline, Sirius' date he had met in the Leaky Cauldron came, they both disappeared for a time. Later, Remus opened a broom closet to let them fall on the floor.

In the next hour, the party had become more of a friendly party. Harry, Neville, Hannah, Ronald, Daphne and Susan were lying side to side on a cot.

Everyone was in the living room by now. Gred and Forge(or Fred and George) were chasing each other around the room. Percy was sitting on the couch and seemed to be listening keenly to what the adults were saying.  
Hagrid and Charlie were discussing some sorts of magical animals with Remus. Gid and Fab were busy discussing some pranks with James, Sirius and Peter. Molly started telling Lily the recipe of treacle tarts when she confided in her that she loved them and how impossible it was to make a good one. Alice and Gwen were in deep discussion. The rest of the people sat by, discussing some or the other thing. 

'Look at my favourite redheads bonding.' Gid came in halting their conversation. 

'Hey, Gid-' Fab began until Molly shouted 'Fred, George!' who were crawling into the fireplace. Molly then rushed towards them to get them out of there. 

'It was nice of you to invite Molly and her family.' said Fab

'Yes, they don't get invited to the pureblood parties for their 'blood traitor' status.' Gid said perched on the sofa. In the meanwhile, the house-elves were serving everyone with wine and the marauders looked more cheery than anything.

'No, James told me they were always invited to the Potters' parties. Well, Potters are the biggest blood traitors And the Weasleys too.' Lily told them before Molly came back. Lily took a sip from the wine. Then she felt herself bubble up and saw her skin getting fatter, in a moment, she had a large beard and she felt like her clothes were going to burst open. Then, she turned around to see McGonagall sitting with her instead of Molly. Gid was turning into Moody, Fab looked like Remus. And, looking around you could see everyone bubble up or getting sallow. 

Lily knew better than to yell at the Marauders. She knew this was inevitable. Plus, it helped in dark times such as these. 

'The Marauders? Minerva here misses you four, let me tell you.' Dumbledore whose hair was turning jet black remarked

'Oh, it's six of us. With Gid and Fab.' replied Remus 

'Of course, Minnie would miss us.' Sirius replied

'I was not involved. I don't know anything about this.' Gideon said looking pale-faced at his sister

'GIDEON AND FABIAN PREWETT' Now, it was Molly or Mcgonagall's turn to shout. 

'Come on, Gid. It's Minnie you are afraid of. Whom did Hagrid turn into, anyway?' Sirius was looking around with his innocent eyes.

'I'm here' came a gruff voice from the other end of the couch. There was seated James Potter looking bemused  
but trying to look through his eyes. He asked for James' spectacles who gave it to him. 

'My potion worked on Hagrid.' Remus said happily

It was not a moment before Sirius was shrinking in size and the next moment, there was a baby on the floor with messy black hair. The baby attempted to kick James' foot before he stumbled and fell onto the floor.

'What, it was funny?' James said to a glaring Caroline who was fawning over the baby Harry who was trying to get away from her arms. And then, James' ears were protruding larger, his eyes were turning green and wide like tennis balls. Then, there was Lory standing in front of them with James' body. The polyjuice potion does not work with other creatures. Remus laughed harder at that, his eyes' colour was turning electric blue, which still held the playful look. Pettigrew next to him turned into Professor Slughorn, a walrus-like man.

'500 points to Gryffindor for the prank'

'And 200 hundred points from Slytherin for being Slytherin'  
'This is humiliating' said James before he dropped to the floor and started roaring with laughter. It looked strange to see Lory laughing so loud.

'So, it is humiliating for you to turn into a house-elf!' Lily shouted at him

'Not again' 

'How does it feel, Git. To be without a leg.' Came Moody's voice who had turned into Gideon or God knows, Fabian. He was sitting beside Regulus who has turned into Marlene. 

'Albus, can I have your glasses?' asked Remus in his Albus form 

'Yes. Here it is.' Dumbledore who had transformed into Sirius gave his spectacles to Remus. His eyes still retained the amused twinkle.

After registering whom everyone has turned into, they sat down. 

'How did you get it to look like wine, anyway?' Lily asked

'You know, I was rather good at potions in school.' Remus in Dumbledore's form replied. Marlene and Alice had turned into each other. Monica had turned into Frank who had turned into Sirius.

The party went on until it was ten on the clock. Their guests thanked them and suggested to do this more often. They had to take James to St. Mungo's as Sirius did not realise that polyjuice potion does not work with other creatures.

'It was good.' James remarked as they were laying down in their bed

'Yes, if we do this more often, Harry will have some friends before he goes to Hogwarts.' She replied

'Do you think it will be safe for him to go to Hogwarts with Voldemort on the rise?' 

'What? Come on, you don't expect him to be alive after eleven years. Dumbledore will kill him in no time.' She said astonished at what her husband was implying.

'Yes, I am sorry. I feel drunk.' 

'Because you are, Love.' Lily replied as she hugged James closer.

By the next June, they have had lots of those parties. Molly was pregnant again and due in August. Harry was trying to crawl now. It wasn't until the beginning of July that they had to attend a funeral. Edgar and Gwen Bones had been found dead in their bed. But this wasn't it. Next day, In the evening, the green flames in the fireplace lit up again and Dumbledore in his midnight cloak with a grim face walked out of it. 

'Albus?' Lily asked him 

'Can we sit down?' He asked. After sitting down, a crawling Harry crawled up to Dumbledore who picked him up and looked at him with concern or fondness. Lily was concerned, this couldn't be good. Even, Dumbledore looks worried. Then, Dumbledore set Harry on his lap, who was gurgling excitedly. 

Then he spoke up.  
'This is about yesterday when I was taking an interview for divination in Hog's head, of Sybill Trelawney, who is a great-great-great-granddaughter of the famous seer Cassandra Trelawney and is herself one,' he said with a grim face 'So, in no time, I realized that she is a fraud and-'

'But, what has it got to do with us?' James intervened desperately 

'James, let him speak.'

'You will understand in some time,' he glanced a grateful look at her. 'And I told her that she is not appropriate for the job and was about to leave when she slipped into a trance and made a prophecy.'

Lily gasped at that. 

'It goes like this:  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....'

'What does it mean?' She asked

'It can apply to both, Harry and Neville.' he replied gravely 

'What?' Lily took hold of Harry protectively. A pale-faced James pulled both of them closer to him and held them tightly. 

'But, unfortunately, a death eater was also in the pub at the time. Abe threw him out, so he was only able to hear half of it,' he said 'But a spy from the inner circle of Voldemort came to me and..and Voldemort thinks it's Harry who will vanquish hi..him.' 

James could swear that this was the first time he must have heard Dumbledore stutter. But, he was too mentally destabilised to even notice. It was the worst he must had ever felt. Harry was in danger. At no cost would he let that git get his son. And he would probably murder the death eater who was in the pub the moment he gets his hands on him. He felt so devastated, feeling all sorts of emotions coursing through him, from anger to anxiety, revenge to protectiveness and murderous to responsible.

'Who was the death eater who told him about it?' he questioned

'I don't know. He was hooded'

'What do we do?' asked James 

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment and then said  
'A fidelity charm. Find a house to go into hiding and I will be your secret keeper.'

'No. I mean, Sirius will be our secret keeper.' said James 

'Do you think you can trust Sirius with this-' Dumbledore began to say but James stood up at these words, still clutching Lily's shoulder. 'Sirius will lay down his life for us. He loves Harry more than anything.'

'But-'

'No buts, Professor, he will be our secret keeper and that is my final word.' He said with finality

'Alright,' he agreed but still looked uncertain. 'Could I ask you a favour, James?' 

'Anything, sir.' he replied, more kinder to the professor than before. 

'Can I borrow your invisibility cloak for a while?' he asked

James wondered for a while, why such a powerful wizard, who could hide himself with a disillusionment charm would need an invisibility cloak?

'Sure, sir. I will get it.' he agreed and ran to his room to fetch it

Dumbledore looked at Lily. She looked devastated, a natural response, of course.

'It will be okay, my child.' She looked up at him 'I will kill Voldemort before he will be able to find out Harry.' 

'I know, Professor.' she gave him a small smile. 

James came back and handed Dumbledore the cloak.

'I must be leaving now. I also need to talk with Alive and Frank.' 

'Who's the spy, Albus? Regulus?' Lily asked tentatively

'No. Severus Snape.' he gave a melancholic smile as he walked to the fireplace and with sprinkling of the floo powder, vanished into the green flames.

Janes turned to Lily now, whose eyes were as furious and as bloodshot as her hair. He kept a firm hand on her shoulder and raised her chin to look her in the eyes. Trying to dissipate his tears, he said 'Listen to me. We won't let anything happen to Snitch. Okay, I will protect it with my life if I have to. Dumbledore has given us a wonderful idea. We will go into hiding, Padfoot will be our Secret keeper and no one will be able to find us. Do you understand?'

She nodded. 

'By the way, why can't we use this manor?' He asked  
'It is too big for that.' She replied choking up her tears but no tear leaked out of the emerald dams of her eyes.

'Come on, Snitch' he tried to take Harry from Lily's arms but her grasp was too strong for that.  
'You know, I am not Voldemort.' He snorted trying to lighten the mood  
Lily did not say anything. So, he hugged her and Harry together. They fell into a deep slumber embracing each other. Even Harry did not budge or cry. Lory just covered them with a sheet before retiring for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I will be back with a new chapter soon.


	4. We get a new cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters go into hiding.

The next day when James and Lily woke up, they saw Padfoot perched on the couch staring at them with furrowed eyebrows. 

'Huh,' James gasped 'What are you doing here, Padfoot?' 

'Dumbledore asked me to talk to the both of you.' he replied 

Harry, who was sleeping on Lily's lap woke up and exhilarated, started hopping up and down after seeing Padfoot. 

Sirius knew what this was about.  
'Do you love me or the dog?' Sirius asked him laughingly 

Harry giggled and started hopping more.

Sirius transformed into a black shaggy dog. 'Come on, Prongslet'. He then let him ride for a minute or two.

'Why doesn't he ask me for a ride?' James asked Lily 

'I think he would prefer a dog to a stag, Jamesie.' She replied and James nodded in agreement.

When Padfoot transformed back to his human form, James launched into the story, telling him all about the prophecy, holding an arm around Lily. Harry was comfortably seated on Padfoot's lap. James knew, that now Lily would remain stronger than him. She didn't cry. In the recollection of his memories, he could only recall her crying four times. First time, on their journey to Hogwarts: the day he first met her, second time, when her friend McDonald was murdered. Third, when her mother died. Fourth, when his parents died. The last time, when her dad had died. She only cried at the very adverse of conditions. 

Padfoot was raging with fury now. His eyes were bloodshot now and he was holding Harry very tightly.   
'Who was the death eater?' He asked quietly, though his voice was fierce.

'We don't know.' James replied dismayed 

'What do we do now?' He asked stroking Harry's hair subconsciously

'That's what we wanted to talk about. You see, Dumbledore provided us with an idea. He reckons we go into hiding and you be our secret keeper.' 

'Of course, I will be. If that's you want to ask.' He replied 

'Where are you going, anyway?' Sirius asked bouncing Harry on his lap

'I recall, we have a cottage on the other side of the village. No one knows about it. In muggle settlement.' James said

'That would be good.' Lily replied 

'So. Why don't you get packed? We will go there tomorrow.' Sirius told them

The green flames in the fireplace erupted and Remus came out along with Peter.   
'Hey mate' Remus waved to them.  
He was carrying a battered suitcase.

'What happened?' he asked concerned at the solemn looks on their faces.  
'Nothing' James and Sirius replied in unison

'Nothing! Rem, we are going into hiding.' Lily said outraged 

'Why?' Remus asked

'We cannot tell you that, Moony. It's classified.' James replied

'Classified, James, he needs to know-' Lily did not try to control her temper. What are James and Sirius playing at?

'It's fine, Lils. I understand.' Remus said, he looked hurt despite trying his best to not to show it. There was a moment of awkward silence before he spoke again

'Anyway, Dumbledore has given me a mission. I need to leave now.' he said.  
Lily knew what that meant. He was going to fraterninze with the werewolves. To bring them to our side. There was no way this was going to work and they might kill him in the process.

'What?' Lily asked 'You can't go. They will beat you up-'

'No. I am of their ''breed''. They won't hurt me.' 

'But-'

'I have got to go.' he said ignoring Lily. He walked forward and kissed Lily on the cheek and she hugged back tightly. With much effort, she let go of him. He stepped back and looked at Sirius and James. James tried to be cheerful and they shook their hands, formally. Sirius looked disgusting, he shook hands with Remus but withdrew almost immediately.

Remus hugged Peter before going into the fireplace to be engulfed in the flames. Peter looked from James to Lily to Sirius. 

'I've got to go. I have got some friends to meet.' he said before he left. None of them noticed him leave.

'What the fuck was that?' Lily bellowed

'What?' Sirius asked trying to be innocent 

'What? You both treated Rem like shit. And then you ask what.' She yelled

'Lils, just listen' James said trying to hold her hand which she pulled away.

'Please' he said gaping with wide eye

'Alright' she gave up, crossing her arms, glaring from James to Sirius.

'We believe, um..., that..that' he stuttered

'Just say it' she said exasperated

'Well, we believe that Remus is the spy.' Sirius said in a single breath

'What?' Lily said before she launched into fits of humourless laughter 

'Come on. He is a werewolf. They are being offered so much. Anyone would turn to their side.' 

'Well, Rem isn't just anyone. I can't believe you guys would say something like that.' Her face had turned red like her hair. She was glaring at both of them with such atrocity that James could only decipher it as loathing.

'You call yourselves his friends and this is what you show him.' 

She walked back to her room, ignoring their protests. She did not want to fight right now. With everything that's happening now, she needs to keep Harry safe and for that, they needed to be together. But they were falling apart, Remus was gone, Peter had been distant since his mum's death. She knew that James and Sirius won't fall apart. She would not be able to meet Jane, Alice, Marlene or Monica, none of them. Jane had not been home for two days. She really wished she would come back before they go into hiding. She sat on the floor, her head on her knees. 

First night at Hogwarts:  
I sat in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else was in the dorms. I was seperated from Severus and Tuney. I really hoped that we could have been in the same house. I heard some footsteps. I looked up, there was a boy standing on the stairway to the dorms. He had a gash on his pale face. His sandy brown hair was messed up. He looked up at me with his brown eyes. He was the same boy who was sitting with the mean boys in the compartment on our train to Hogwarts.

'What do you want?' I snapped

'I wanted to talk to you.' he replied calmly.

'What?' I attempted my voice to be harsh but it came out much softer.

'I am sorry about James and Sirius. They did not mean to be so mean.' he said with an apologetic look. My eyes did soften at that.

'You don't need to apologise, you weren't the one who were rude.' I told him sweetly

'Well, I just wanted to.' he said rubbing his fingers together

'My name is Lily, Lily Evans.' I told him helping him with his nervousness

'Remus Lupin'

Before the Christmas break, first year:  
I was running down the great hall. I have had my breakfast and was ready for my first class, Potions. I stopped as I saw Remus coming in the great hall. I waved at him. As I approached him, I noticed several bruises and gashes on his face and neck. He looked like he hadn't slept for a week. He looked scared and wary. He has been like this since we have been here. I think I might know something about this.

'What happened, Rem?' I asked him, concerned

'What? Nothing.' he rubbed his fingers together

'Of course, something happened. Did your dorm mates do this? I knew this. Our first day, they beat you up to apologise to me, didn't they? And now, they have continued bullying you for four months, you always have these bruises and-' 

'No. They did not do anything-' 

'Don't be afraid, Rem. I will beat them up if they did anything to you. Or complain to McGonagall for that matter.'

'No. They haven't. They are my friends. They wouldn't do anything like that.' he replied 

'Are you sure?' I asked uncertainly

'Yes' 

I looked at him. He looked firm. I did not believe him, yet I gave in, for now.  
I kissed him on his cheek. 'I have got to go to Potions. What class do you have?' 

'Oh, I won't be attending any classes today.'

I took a last worried look at him, bade him good bye and walked away.

Third year:  
'A werewolf transforms into a wolf every full moon. It is a painful process-'   
Professor Mavel read. I turned around to look at Remus who was sitting with James. Why didn't I ever think of this? Remus looked at me, his skin was paler than ever and his hands twitched uncontrollably. I did not listen to the lecture the whole time as he rambled on about werewolf bites. I pulled Remus to the side when Professor dismissed us. 'Why didn't you ever tell me?' I murmered 

'Don't talk to me. I am sorry, but I am a monster. Please, don't tell anyone that I am a mons-' 

'Monster. Rem, you are not a monster. And I am not going to tell anyone.' I looked at him. He looked grief-stricken and I felt terrible for never figuring this out. 'It's just a furry little problem.' And he grinned at that.

Later, in the evening they were siting in the grounds, by the tree. Remus was telling her how he got bit by a werewolf.

'... That's how Dumbledore helped me to come to school.' he finished with a sigh.

She was going to response until three boys came in sight.  
'Evans, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?' he asked as he ran his hand through his hair. Does the fool not realise that his hair won't ever fall in place? And this stupid tactic makes him look even more like a banshee.

'In you dreams, Potter.' I replied coldly. This was the first time he he had asked me out. I tried to stay calm. I would have gone out with him if he weren't such a big prat.

'Remus' Potter looked at him. I wondered if he was threatening him. But there was a pleading look in his hazel eyes I had never seen before. He went away.

'Can I tell you something?' Remus asked rubbing his thumbs against each other. 

'Anything'

'You know the names we call each other. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Prongs.' 

'Yes, Wait, they call you Moony because of your furry little problem. They make fun of you. Those ghastly-'

'Calm down. They don't make fun of me. They support me in every way they can. They are animagi. They keep me company every full moon so that I won't be alone.' 

'What? Are they registered?' I questioned, astonished

'No' he chuckled

'When did they become-'

'It's been three months. Prongs for James- he is a stag, Padfoot for Sirius- he is a black stray dog, Wormtail for Peter- he is a rat and I am Moony.'

'Oh' I thought. Maybe he is not as bad as I think. I rejected this thought as soon as it came to my mind.  
'Just because he is great friend with you, it doesn't mean he is not a prat with others.'

'I know. One more thing?'

'Yes'

'That is what Prongs call it. My furry little problem.' he smirked as he said it.

With these memories swirling in Lily's mind, she did not realise when she fell asleep.

'Lily, Lily'   
She craned her head to find Alice by her side. 'Al' she said

'Yes. We are here to meet you.' she said softly.

'Why are you both going to hide, anyway?' Marlene asked agitated, Alice shot her a look.

'You are going too, isn't it?' Lily asked

'Yes. I mean, for precautions.' She said unsure of what their friend Marlene will make out of it. 'It will be okay, Lily. Don't worry.' 

'I know,' she lied flatly and forced a smile on her face. Alice looked assured at that. There were no more visitors anymore. More people from the Order would only increase the risk. Sirius and Monica helped them in packing. Harry was restless. He only walked on his knees and arms but was still enough to create a havoc.   
They retired to their rooms at night. Padfoot was sleeping with Harry in his animagus form. Harry loved that and would snuggle close to him.   
When Lily was half-asleep and half-conscious, she felt something on the bed. She sat straight to find a stray dog on her bed. 

'Padfoot! What are you doing here?' She asked sleepily 

He converted to his human form and there was, Sirius Black, standing on the bed before them. 

'Get off the bed first.' James said from beside her, who was also awake now

'I've got the best idea.' He squealed in delight 

'What is it, Padfoot?' James asked irritably

'Don't you think that it is rather obvious that I'll be your secret keeper?' He asked hopping up and down in an excited state

'Aww! So sweet, you think you are so important to us.' Lily mocked him

'So, I won't be your secret keeper.' He said 

'What?' James and Lily asked, shocked in unison

'You are backing out. I can't believe my best friend would turn his back to me. You are Harry's godfather for Merlin-' 

'Shut up, Jamesie. So, as I was saying, Voldemort would suspect that I am your secret keeper. So, if we make someone else the secret keeper, he will still search for me. And he will never know that I am not your secret keeper.' 

There was a moment of silence before   
James stood up and pulled Sirius into a tight hug. 'That is a brilliant idea, Padfoot. But whatever the circumstances, never call me ''Jamesie'''.

'I know, "Jamesie"' Sirius replied running his hand through his long black hair.

'But who will be our secret keeper?' asked Lily before James could reprimand

'Peter' replied Sirius

The next day, they woke up early. Jane was there, eating her breakfast while Lory served her.

'Where were you?' James asked her spitefully

'None of your business, Jamesie.' she said sweetly as she refilled her glass with the pumpkin juice in the jug. 'You're leaving?' 

'Yes. We have to hide because of the-' Lily was cut off by James

'Hide' he chuckled 'We are going on a vacation.' 

'Prophecy' Jane completed simply

'Who told you about that?' James asked anguished

'Dumbledore' 

'He had no right to. Now, you will blab about it to your master.' 

'I have no master, Siri.' she said before she went back to her breakfast

'Well, we have got to leave, James.' Lily said finalizing the argument before it could advance further. She hugged Jane goodbye as she muttered 'Don't worry, it will be alright.' Jane kissed Harry on his nose before they left. She would take care of the manor in their absence.

They have got the house elves to get the cottage in the village tidied up. They walked out of the manor and walked until they were out of the range of anti-apparition jinxes. They looked around to see if anyone could see them and after being assured that there was no one else, they grabbed their hands and with a crack, they vanished into the air. 

They found themselves in a lonely street. It was presumably called the Church Street. Lily had been to this area before. There were various houses on the street. Lily knew which house they were going to hide in. It was a small house. There was a small fence with a door attached to it. Sirius bent forward and yanked it slowly. There was a door leading inside the house. A flat-lying cobbled path lead from the fence to the door of the house. The house looked beautiful, it was double-storeyed, and there was a window on the first floor. The house beside theirs was Bathilda's, Lily knew that.

'Come on. Where the hell is Peter?' asked Sirius 

Then, there was crack and Peter came out of the thin hair. 'Here you are' 

'Are you ready?' She asked him

'Yes' he replied rather timidly   
'Tell me again why are you going into hiding?' 

'We cannot' James replied sharply.  
They have come into an agreement that they will not tell him about the prophecy. The lesser people knew, the better. 

Peter nodded. 

James came forward and tied his hands with Peter's. He waved his wand in the air pointing it on their tethered hands and muttered something. Golden flecks of light came out of his wand and caught the house and Peter inside its shining web. The web of light bursting, dissipated into the sky soundlessly and there was Peter standing, fear creased on his face. 'Is it done?' he asked and Lily looked around, the Potter's cottage was nowhere in sight. There was Bathilda's house and several other houses but not their house. 

'I think it did.' she replied with a smile. They weren't sure if James was powerful enough to perform a fidelius charm(Not that he himself wasn't). 

'Come on, tell me the address.' James said hopping up and down in excitement. 

'So, Potter's cottage is on Church Road, Godric's Hollow, England.' he said in a single breath.

Harry had heard it. He was sitting in his pram gaping around the house with his eyes emerald just like hers, marvelling at the magic that took place in front of him. Lily turned around and saw the Potter's cottage, just as normal was back there. She yanked the oak fence door open and pushed Harry's perambulator. They all walked inside the house. There was a hallway, on the right side was the hall, set with couches and a fireplace which was blazing golden. There were stairs leading to the first floor. The stairs creaked as they walked upstairs. There were two rooms on the first floor. One was for James and Lily with a large bed. There was study by the window. The other one was Harry's. There was a cot in the middle of the room and a wall hanging dangling by the wall. It was lit with beautiful lights and rainbow colours. There were neon stars and moons soaring in the air. James really had put a lot a effort into this room. There was a basket in the room. Lily removed the cloth which was draped over it, there was a snow-white cat inside it. He meowed at her and looked lazily at her with his pitch black eyes before Harry scratched his fur.

'She's cute.' 

'Just a housewarming gift.' said Sirius

'The room too, is beautiful.'

'I know' James replied running his hands through his hair.

After feeding Harry, she laid him down in his new cot. He fell asleep immediately. They were all sitting in the living room and the fire was cackling with each breath. They were silent. 

'It's time' Sirius said standing up.

'Yeah, old Padfoot has got to go to Diagon Alley for his shagging routine.' James replied, smirking

'No' he replied uncertainly

'Come on, Sirius. You don't have to lie to us.' Lily said astonished

'Yeah mate. Tell us about it. You don't have to lie.' 

'I AM NOT, OKAY?' he bellowed angrily

'Merlin, alright? Don't yell like that.' James said raising his arms in the air. Sirius never shouted like that.

There was a moment of uncanny silence. 'We wouldn't be able to come a lot. No one should know that you are hiding in Godric's Hollow.' Peter said breaking the silence.

'Anyway, Reg must be waiting for me. He was worried about you going into hiding and all.' he said

'Oh. Do you think he still goes to Voldemort and his cronies?' James asked. Lily knew this was more of a peace offering from his side.

'No' cried Peter. In a second, he turned pink to the root of his skin 'I mean, he stopped associating with him after we rescued him. The dark lord will kill him if he ever meets him again. Don't you think?' he replied with a sheepish but creepy smile

'Fair point' they all agreed and Sirius and Peter left.

Lily knew they were racing against time. The faster Dumbledore kills Voldemort, the better. Harry was in mortal danger, there was nothing which could be worse. Her little kid, who was not aware of all the evil, not aware that a man was trying to hunt him down. 

'Kill', so easy to say. But to really kill a person, even if he is Voldemort is so inhumane, like a violation against nature. Dumbledore did not kill Grindelwald, he captured him and put him in prison but Voldemort is too cunning to not escape a prison, even if it were Azkaban. But, Dumbledore needs to kill Voldemort for if he doesn't, Voldemort would kill.... No, they could not afford it. And if it comes downs to it, Lily would herself face the demon and kill him with her own wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
